


Каменные слезы

by mittens1988



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: порой взаимная любовь приносит счастья не больше, чем невзаимная





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Cara2003 и Oldwich. За все.  
> Написано для команды JRRT 2013 для Фандомной Битвы-2013

Сложись все иначе, и не пади Эребор под огнем Смауга Ужасного, жизнь моя могла бы быть совершенно иной. Но что толку сейчас гадать о том, что было бы и чего бы не было?  
Когда я, осиротевшая девочка, приехавшая из суровых Железных Холмов, впервые попала в дом моей тетки, меня поразили не богатство и блеск Подгорного Королевства, меня поразили ее сыновья. Торин и Фрерин не были моими братьями, как не была мне родней по крови тетка Фрис, но королевская семья Эребора была единственной, кто согласился приютить меня.  
Но я говорила о королевских отпрысках, о наследниках рода Дурина. Когда тетка Фрис привела меня, испуганную и дрожащую, в покои, служившие чем-то вроде личной гостиной, и представила членам семьи, Трейн скользнул по мне равнодушным взглядом – ему не было дела до меня и до прихотей жены. Фрерин долго и задумчиво изучал мое единственное порванное платье и стоптанные башмаки и качал головой. А Торин, обменявшись с матерью понимающими взглядами, улыбнулся, протянул мне одну руку, а вторую – Дис и повел нас обеих на кухню, где, выпросив у дородной поварихи для «бедной голодной девочки» сладкий пирог с дейлскими яблоками, кормил нас не только этим пирогом, но и какими-то местными шутками, прибаутками и сказками, которых я прежде никогда не слышала. Дис смеялась до слез, и, глядя на нее, смеялась и я.  
С годами мы с Дис сделались лучшими подругами. Мы делили на двоих все свои детские тайны. Мы сломя голову носились по коридорам дворца и тайком убегали на Воронью высоту, где часами разговаривали с мудрыми птицами и украдкой гладили их по перьям. Вороны неодобрительно смотрели на нас своими черными блестящими глазами, но позволяли двум несмышленым девочкам-гномам делать так, как им хочется.  
Однажды я случайно услышала разговор взрослых о том, что из меня выйдет отличная фрейлина. Я не имела ни малейшего представления, что это значит, но Дис отчего-то решила, будто это значит «жена Фрерина». Однажды появившись, эта мысль больше не покидала головки Дис, и она часто мечтала о том, что, когда я вырасту и выйду замуж за ее брата, мы по-настоящему станем сестрами, как мы всегда и хотели. Дис отчего-то не задумывалась, что брат ее даже не смотрит в мою сторону, предпочитая обществу двух глупых наивных девочек общество книг в Летописном Чертоге да разговоры с дедом о политике и судьбе королевства.  
Торин же, напротив, часто приходил к нам вечерами и по просьбе Дис, души не чаявшей в старшем брате, рассказывал сказки, легенды и предания. И часто брал с собой в Дейл. И именно Торин каждый год сопровождал нас на человечью ярмарку игрушек.  
А потом все это закончилось в один миг – на Эребор напал дракон.  
Тот день, должно быть, намертво отпечатался в памяти всех, бывших в окрестностях Горы. Мы вместе с Дис и Балином ловили рыбу в Келдуине, когда из-за склона показались сперва огромные перепончатые крылья, а затем и безобразная оскаленная морда. И огонь. Огонь, сжигающий вековые деревья точно спички, – он был повсюду. Дис, как самая старшая, схватила нас с Балином за руки и потащила к ближайшему сторожевому посту, от которого навстречу нам, белый как мел, уже бежал Фрерин. Дис попыталась вызнать у брата, что происходит и где ее мама и папа, и Торин, и дедушка, но Фрерин молчал да только крутил головой по сторонам, выискивая место поукромнее, куда нас можно спрятать. Он укрыл нас в небольшой пещерке в склоне Горы, а сам ушел, оставив Балина присматривать за «двумя глупыми девчонками». Это был один из самых длинных и самых страшных дней в моей жизни.  
Вернулся Фрерин, когда уже совсем стемнело. Пришедший с ним Торин с видимым облегчением вздохнул и опустился перед нами на колени. В ответ на испуганный вопрос Дис, что случилось, он только сгреб сестру в охапку и сказал, что у нас больше нет дома. И это прозвучало так горько, так страшно и так обреченно, что Дис – отважная Дис, смелая Дис, всегда верховодившая в наших проказах Дис – разрыдалась, вцепившись в брата. Торин, крепко прижав ее к себе, тяжело поднялся, свободной рукой погладил меня по растрепанной голове и покинул наше убежище. Нам с Балином оставалось только ухватиться за руки Фрерина и последовать за ними.  
Никогда, должно быть, за всю свою историю подгорный народ не являл собой такого жалкого зрелища. Обездоленные мужчины и женщины, обескровленные раненые, испуганные голодные дети, – все это тяжким грузом легло в первые дни на плечи Фрерина и, особенно, Торина. С самого нападения дракона на Гору о короле и его сыне не было слышно ни звука. И подданные предполагали самое худшее. В ответ на это Фрис обычно сурово замечала, что не следует хоронить их раньше времени, и шла врачевать очередные раны и утешать очередного сироту.  
Трор и Трейн вернулись под вечер третьего дня. Все в копоти, с опаленными драконьим огнем бородами, они угрюмо констатировали очевидное – Эребор потерян, и все, на что могут уповать уцелевшие, – милость Грора, владыки Железных Холмов.  
Я возвращалась на родину. И вновь, как и во время моего первого путешествия, из всех пожитков, которыми я владела, у меня были только порванное платье да стоптанные башмаки.  
Во все время перехода королевская семья павшего Эребора держалась особняком. Раздавленные общей бедой гномы искали поддержки и утешения в обществе друг друга. Собравшись плотными группами возле походных костров, они мечтали, что с приходом в Железные Холмы все их злоключения закончатся. Что там они смогут начать новую жизнь под рукой короля Грора. Но по тяжелым взглядам, которыми обменивались Торин и Фрерин, все время путешествия не отпускавшие нас с Дис и приглядывавшие за нами, мы понимали – двум короля не место в одном королевстве, даже если эти короли родные братья.  
Так мы пришли в Железные Холмы: я за руку с Фрерином, а Дис, еще в первый день перехода повредившая ногу, сидя на плечах у Торина. Так начались наши скитания по миру, длившиеся в конечном итоге не одно десятилетие.  
Для меня до сих пор остается загадкой, почему в качестве нового пристанища для себя и своего народа Трор и Трейн выбрали Голубые горы, так непохожие на Эребор и столь далекие от него. Как, наверное, никогда я не пойму, зачем Трор в одиночку отправился покорять Казад-Дум. Последовавшая война стала закономерным итогом бурной и насыщенной биографии моего названого деда. Видно, так и должны жить и умирать истинные короли: даже в смерти своей объединяя разрозненные гномьи кланы ради общей идеи, пусть это даже всего лишь идея отмщения.  
С уходившими в поход Трейном, Торином и Фрерином мы прощались накануне. Они вошли втроем поздно вечером в маленькую полутемную комнатушку, служившую нам мастерской, где мы шили на продажу рубахи, куртки да портки, и заняли собой все свободное пространство. Фрис медленно отложила иголку и неоконченное платье, тяжело поднялась, и по ее лицу я поняла – пора! Завтра рано утром они уйдут, и, возможно, больше никогда не вернутся. Нужно… Нужно…  
Бросив в сторону шитье, Дис резко вскочила и зарыдала, повиснув на братьях. Она никогда не умела и не любила прощаться. Фрис что-то серьезно и строго говорила Трейну. Дис рыдала на плече у Торина, вцепившись одной рукой для надежности во Фрерина. Я смотрела, как Торин гладит сестру по волосам, и по щекам моим крупными каплями текли слезы. А Фрерин все не отводил и не отводил от меня серьезного и печального взгляда.  
Наконец, получив от жены все необходимые наставления, благословения и проклятия, погладив на прощанье по волосам дочь, Трейн покинул комнату. За ним начали собираться и сыновья. Торин поцеловал Дис в лоб, что-то серьезно сказал ей на ухо и отстранился. Он погладил меня по голове, ободряюще улыбнулся, обнял мать и вышел. Фрерин постоял еще какое-то время, глядя на меня. Потом поцеловал сестру и обнял мать. Уже у самого выхода он снова бросил на меня долгий задумчивый взгляд и ушел, плотно притворив за собой дверь. Больше я никогда его не видела.  
Война с орками длилась почти семь лет. Все это время вести из Мглистых гор достигали Эред Луина нерегулярно и с большим опозданием. Семь долгих лет мы не знали, что с нашими близкими, живы ли они или уже погибли. Никто не знал. Мы могли только молить за них Создателя, и мы молили. Ночами мы просили Махала уберечь наших родных, защитить любимых от случайной орочьей стрелы, от горного обвала, от вражеского топора. Ночами мы молились, а днем занимали места наших ушедших мужчин и оправлялись в забой, становились за наковальню, брались за каменотесный инструмент. Жизнь продолжалась несмотря ни на что…  
Они возвратились на восьмой год, осенью. Однажды днем дверь в нашу мастерскую отворилась, и в нее вошел Торин. За восемь лет он изменился так сильно, что его было почти не узнать. Дис растерянно переводила взгляд с брата на дверь, ожидая, что вот-вот в комнату войдут отец и Фрерин. Фрис первой поняла, что ее младшего сына больше нет в живых. Словно в забытьи она поднялась со стула, неоконченная рубаха Фрерина с тихим шорохом упала на пол. Я впервые в жизни видела, как плачет эта несгибаемая королева несуществующего больше королевства. Фрис то цеплялась за Торина, словно боясь, что, если отпустит его, он растает, точно морок; то отстранялась от сына, начиная перебирать его отросшие за годы разлуки волосы и разглядывая поджившие шрамы. Чего было в ее слезах больше – радости или отчаяния, пожалуй, не смогла бы сказать даже она сама. Дис непонимающе переводила взгляд с брата на мать, отказываясь верить в очевидное. А я смотрела на них, и по щекам моим, словно эхо тех давних слез прощания, катились соленые крупные капли – слезы радости. Он был жив. И он вернулся домой.  
Наконец, Торин отстранился от матери и посмотрел в мою сторону. За семь лет его глаза совершенно переменились, став из лукавых и смешливых серьезными и печальными. Такими были глаза Фрерина.  
Торин приблизился к моему стулу, на котором истуканом застыла я, не смея пошевелиться, и опустился передо мной на колено. Взяв меня за руки, он тихо, так что слышали только мы вдвоем, произнес:  
– Прости меня, Нила. Я не смог его уберечь.  
Я недоуменно воззрилась на Торина, совершенно не понимая, что он имеет в виду. А он отнял руку от моих ладоней, поднес к моим щекам и стал загрубевшими подушечками пальцев вытирать мои слезы.  
– Брат часто вспоминал о тебе, – продолжал Торин. – Думаю, он очень любил тебя…  
Я не знала, что ответить.  
Вдруг в комнату вошел потерявший глаз Трейн. Дис закричала, разразившись рыданиями. Фрис, словно желая удостовериться, что это вправду он, бросилась к мужу. А Торин, точно ошпарившись, отдернул руку от моего лица, поднялся и вышел. И мне тоже, подобно Дис, захотелось закричать от осознания непоправимости, от бессилия, от отчаяния. Но в горле у меня будто ком застрял, и я не могла произнести ни звука.  
В последовавшие годы я почти не видела Торина. Мне даже иногда казалось, будто он нарочно избегает меня. Единственный наследник королей Эребора не чурался любой работы и на долгие месяцы уходил куда-то на север на заработки. Изредка известия от него приносил Двалин, с которым Торин крепко сдружился за время войны. Все визиты Двалина протекали, придерживаясь однажды заведенного ритуала: гном приходил, отдавал Фрис послание сына и позволял Дис увлечь себя за стол, где за время трапезы она пыталась вытянуть из него еще хоть что-то интересное. Но на все ее вопросы Двалин отвечал очень скупо и будто через силу. А Фрис и вовсе словно специально ничего не спрашивала, точно боялась услышать, что же утаил от нее сын. Мое присутствие Фундинул игнорировал совершенно. Как если бы меня не существовало. И это обескураживало, потому что я никак не могла взять в толк – за что же он меня невзлюбил.  
В те дни, когда погостить домой приезжал Торин, работа в нашей маленькой мастерской вставала намертво. Мы по-прежнему шили одежду, но уже не столько по нужде, сколько в силу привычки. Но с возвращением Торина все менялось. И оживала задумчивая и равнодушная Фрис. И расцветала улыбками тоскующая по брату Дис. И даже Трейн, рассудок которого с каждым годом туманился все сильнее и сильнее, приходил в себя и обсуждал с сыном нечто, ведомое только им двоим. Меня Торин как будто сторонился. Изредка сталкиваясь со мной в коридорах или на широких каменных улицах, он сухо кивал мне, как просто знакомой, и проходил мимо. От прежней дружеской приязни, что была между нами когда-то, не осталось и следа.  
Иногда я малодушно жалела, что не Фрерином полнились мои мысли и мое сердце. Было бы так легко любить мертвого, отказывая в этом живому, но любви моей никто не спрашивал, а я и не предлагала. Махал создал нас слишком гордыми – в этом и сила наша, и наша погибель.  
Однажды ясным апрельским днем Трейн вдруг сорвался с места и куда-то отправился вместе с небольшим отрядом. Мы с Дис никак не могли взять в толк, что на него нашло. В последние годы он с каждым днем вел себя все более и более странно. Мы волновались, но старались не подавать виду, что что-то не так. Как бы там ни было, Трейн был нашим государем и очень гневался, когда кто-то вмешивался в его дела, пусть даже это были члены его собственной семьи. Наша тревога за него только усилилась, когда Фрис обнаружила в потайном отделении его стола королевский перстень и королевскую печать – единственные регалии, которые удалось спасти из разрушенного Эребора и с которыми Трейн никогда не расставался, – а также письмо, адресованное Торину.  
За Торином тут же послали, но приехал он только через полгода. Мне страшно представить, что за это время успела передумать Фрис, не получавшая вестей ни от сына, ни от мужа. Она похудела, осунулась, поседела. На публике наша несгибаемая королева старалась держаться с прежним достоинством, но мы-то с Дис видели, чего ей это стоило, и слышали, как ночами она рыдала в подушку. Ради нее и мы старались не поддаваться отчаянию и надеяться. И ждать. Ждать чуда, хоть какого-нибудь.  
Увы, чуда не случилось, и Трейн не вернулся. Но однажды утром на пороге нашего дома появился Торин в сопровождении Балина и Двалина. Балин тепло улыбнулся мне. Двалин по привычке смерил презрительным взглядом, а Торин, даже не посмотрев на меня, отправился к матери. Им предстоял долгий разговор…  
Месяц спустя, с подачи Фрис, Торин собрал большой совет старейшин клана. На нем наш новый король объявил очевидное – его отец покинул свой народ, оставив все заботы о его благе своему сыну. Торин стал королем. Но ни радости в его взгляде, ни удовлетворения я не увидела. Его глаза не выражали ничего, кроме застарелой усталости.  
На тот, самый первый совет пригласили и нас с Дис. Чья это была идея, мне неведомо, но чувствовали мы себя тогда до крайности неуютно.  
Так повелось, что королевский совет – это не место для женщин, пусть даже они приходятся государю сестрами, как Дис. На это собрание благородных мужей может быть допущена только одна женщина – королева, чью роль по-прежнему исполняла матушка Торина. Но для чего ему сегодня в этом чертоге нужна была я? Я не понимала. И, судя по неприветливым взглядам, которые бросали на меня присутствующие гномы, никто не понимал.  
Торин подал знак, и все заняли отведенные им места. Фрис села по правую руку от сына, подле нее опустился в массивное каменное кресло Балин. Сестре Торин указал на место слева от себя. Мне выпало сидеть между ней и Двалином. «Зачем мы здесь?» – не покидала меня тревожная мысль. Я слушала, как Торин говорил о новых временах и новых горизонтах; о том, что род Дурина должен вернуть себе былое величие; что уже отправлены послы к Дейну Железностопу с предложением о расширении торговли и что нужно снарядить караван с подобной миссией к королям людей. Я слушала и не понимала. Что он пытается доказать? Чего пытается добиться? Зачем ему все это? Зачем мы здесь?  
Сидящую справа от меня Дис довольно быстро утомили пространные рассуждения брата, и она принялась кидать хитрые заинтересованные взгляды на Двалина. Тот пытался делать вид, будто ничего не замечает и всецело поглощен словами Торина, а сам нет-нет да посматривал на Дис. Сидя между двух переглядывающихся гномов, я чувствовала себя неловко и не знала, на ком или на чем остановить свой взор, чтобы ненароком не выдать, что заметила эту игру в гляделки. А через стол мне понимающе улыбался Балин – старый друг, единственный, кто не испытывал ко мне сегодня неприязни и был рад встрече. Впрочем, как и я.  
Под конец Торин огорошил присутствующих совершенно неожиданным известием:  
– Узбад Хакон с северной оконечности Синих гор в письме к моему отцу просит твоей руки, Дис, – со значением в голосе произнес наш король, глядя на сестру. Та, грубо выдернутая из страны грез, с неверием уставилась на брата. – Я так и думал, – продолжал он, – что ты не согласишься. Узбад также согласен и на руку Нилы… – а вот в мою сторону Торин даже не посмотрел. – Я, разумеется, откажу ему, – после паузы продолжал король, – сославшись на то, что наши женщины сами вольны выбирать себе мужей, без принуждения. Если, конечно, ты не скажешь обратного, Нила… – и только тут он, впервые за весь вечер, обратил свой взор на меня. Под его пристальным взглядом я растерялась и смогла только, глядя куда-то в стол, едва слышно прошептать:  
– Не скажу, государь…  
Торину этого хватило.  
После совета многие присутствовавшие на нем гномы пришли к нам на ужин. Это не было похоже на королевский пир, который обязательно закатили бы в честь коронации нового государя в Эреборе, скорее, дань традиции и дружеские посиделки в широком кругу.  
Еще в самом начале Дис облюбовала себе место подле Двалина и не упускала ни единой возможности пококетничать с ним. Я давно заметила, что моя названая сестра положила на Двалина глаз, но до сегодняшнего дня даже не представляла, насколько взаимны ее чувства и насколько далеко у них все зашло. Двалин что-то рассказывал ей, активно жестикулируя кулачищами, а Дис, чинно сложив руки на коленях, взахлеб смеялась над его историей.  
– Красиво смотрятся, а? – раздалось у меня над ухом. Подняв голову, я увидела стоявшего подле меня Балина, хитро улыбавшегося в окладистую бороду.  
– Красиво… – согласилась я. – Только ведь он не женится на ней.  
– С чего ты взяла? – продолжал улыбаться Балин.  
– Так ведь и ты до сих пор не женился. И потом… Он столько лет провел в походах вместе с Торином, что просто не сможет бросить его теперь и осесть на месте. А Дис… Ее дед, ее отец, ее брат – все они сложили голову на чужбине, и только воронье да ветер знают, где их могила. Она сама не пойдет замуж за гнома, готового променять ее и общий кров на старого пони и лежанку под открытым небом. И тебе, Балин, это известно так же хорошо, как и мне.  
– И правда, – веселился он. – Тогда ей стоило выйти за узбада Хакона. Тот уж точно домосед-домоседом!  
– Да ты никак дипломатического скандала хочешь! – откровенно рассмеялась я.  
– Да уж… Надо было тебе самой за него идти…  
– Балин… – все веселье как ветром сдуло.  
– Балин! –выросший, словно из-под земли, к нам стремительно приблизился Торин. – Балин, есть разговор, – меня он точно и не заметил.  
Долго оставаться в одиночестве мне было не суждено – место Балина вскоре заняла Дис.  
– О чем задумалась, Нила?  
– Да так… – уклончиво ответила я. – А куда Двалин делся?  
– Какие-то срочные дела, – Дис закатила глаза. – Не иначе, как братец мой опять услал куда-то с каким-то срочным поручением.  
– Надеюсь, Торин его не с отказом к узбаду Хакону отослал.  
– С него станется… Кстати, о Торине!..  
– А что с ним? – я удивленно посмотрела на Дис.  
– Ты видела, как он на тебя смотрит?  
– Торин? Смотрит? Ты, верно, путаешь, Дис!  
– И ничего я не путаю! – возмутилась та. – Пока вы тут с Балином любезничали, брат разве что только дырку в вас не прожег, так пялился.  
– Дис!  
– Вот только этого не надо. Я уже без малого сотню лет «Дис». Лучше скажи мне, – она перешла на доверительный шепот, – Торин ведь давно тебе нравится. Больше того, если я не ошиблась, – а я не ошиблась! – ты его лю…  
– Дис!  
– Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Молчу, – согласно закивала та. – Нила, но если он тебе нравится, так пойди и скажи ему об этом! Тебе ведь не хуже меня известно, какой бестолковый чурбан мой брат.  
– Дис… Я… Я не могу…  
– Все ты можешь! – принуждая меня подняться с облюбованной лавки, заявила Дис. – Все ты можешь! Иди! – для верности она даже подтолкнула меня в спину.  
На негнущихся ногах я приблизилась к Торину. Балин, завидя меня, предупредительно отошел в сторону.  
– Нила? Ты что-то хотела? – Торин с удивлением воззрился на меня.  
– Д-да.. Т-торин… – от волнения я стала заикаться. А он все смотрел и смотрел на меня с ожиданием. – Торин… Я хотела… хотела… – сердце мое билось, как сумасшедшее, точно стремилось вырваться из сдавившей его грудной клетки, слова упорно не хотели идти на язык.  
– Да? – попытался подбодрить меня Торин.  
– Торин… – я набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и… – хотела спросить… – и всякая решимость покинула меня. – Почему узбад Хакон был согласен жениться на мне? Я ведь не родственница тебе.  
– Любому, мало-мальски знакомому с Дис, понятно, что по принуждению замуж она не пойдет, – мне показалось, или в голосе его звучало разочарование? – А ты воспитанница моей матери. Этого достаточно…  
Затылком я чуяла чужие взгляды: осуждающий – Дис и сочувствующий – Балина.  
Больше с Торином мы к этому разговору не возвращались.  
Вскоре он засобирался с посольством, о котором так много говорил в последнее время, к одному из людских королей далекого Юга. Глядя на то, как беспокоен Торин все эти недели, я терзалась мыслью о том, что не только торговые дела тревожат его, что не манят его дороги и караваны, что он точно бежит от чего-то. От чего-то… или от кого-то…  
Двалин, в последнее время по поводу и без повода захаживавший к нам, конечно же, засобирался вместе с Торином. Я видела, каким счастьем светилась Дис во время визитов младшего Фундинула, и откровенно опасалась, что вскоре по всей округе об их романе поползут слухи и сплетни, и тем очевиднее мне было отчаяние, в которое погрузилась моя названная сестра из-за его отъезда.  
Накануне отправления каравана Двалин пришел проститься с Дис. Я оказалась невольной свидетельницей этой встречи.  
– Вот, возьми, – с порога без предисловий начал Двалин и сунул в руки Дис какой-то сверток.  
– Мне не нужны твои подачки! – надменно заявила та, отшвыривая подарок, с гулким звуком упавший на пол.  
– Может, и я тебе не нужен! – вскричал Двалин.  
– А я? Разве я нужна тебе?! – Дис тоже перешла ни крик. – Торин только пальцем поманил, и ты уже, как верная собачонка, побежал за ним! – лицо Двалина побелело.  
– Дис! – я попыталась остановить ее. Тщетно. Она не слышала меня.  
– Если бы я была тебе небезразлична, если бы ты хоть каплю любил меня, ты бы не поехал с Торином, не оставил бы меня здесь одну! – Дис не унималась, но теперь по щекам ее текли слезы. – Но ты едешь с ним, ты выбрал его! И коли так… – она всхлипнула. – И коли так, покуда ты, сын Фундина, выбираешь моего брата, а не меня, можешь даже не возвращаться! Можешь даже не приходить! Я не пущу тебя! – Дис уже рыдала. – А теперь уходи! Видеть тебя не могу! – дверь за Двалином глухо грохнула. Дис постояла какое-то время, невидящим взором глядя ему вслед, а после бросилась в свою комнату. Какое все же счастье, что Фрис не было дома и она не стала свидетельницей этого скандала…  
На полу валялся позабытый всеми сверток, принесенный Двалином. «Что же ты натворила, Дис?..» – думала я, поднимая и разворачивая слои промасленного пергамента. И ахнула, увидев, что под ними скрывалось: пояс! Пояс, какие гномы в роду Дурина испокон веков преподносили своим избранницам в знак обручения. Такие пояса были не просто украшением – они были символом, залогом неизменности намерений и постоянства. И эту мифрильную ленту я прежде видела уже – она принадлежала матери Двалина. Значит, вот как он решил. А Дис…  
Я завернула пояс обратно в пергамент. Сапфиры, оправленные в мифрил, приглушенно звякнули. «Они в точности такого же цвета, что и ее глаза…» – мелькнула горькая мысль. Что же ты наделала, Дис?..  
Дверь в ее комнату была не заперта. Изнутри раздавались сдавленные рыдания. Войдя, я положила сверток на столик и присела на кровать. Дис, лежавшая ничком и рыдавшая, оторвала голову от подушки и посмотрела на меня.  
– Что же я наделала, Нила? Что же я наделала?..  
Весть о том, что же именно наделала Дис, прозвучала как гром среди ясного неба. Когда, рыдая, она призналась мне, что ждет от Двалина ребенка, я не могла поверить своим ушам. В голове у меня никак не укладывалась мысль, что Дис в здравом уме могла прогнать его. Что за помутнение рассудка с ней случилось? Ведь даже слепому видно, как эти двое любят друг друга! Тем более теперь, когда у них будет малыш…  
Я лучше многих знала, каково это – остаться без родителей, и потому настойчиво убеждала Дис в необходимости послать Двалину письмо – он имеет право услышать обо всем от нее лично. Но каждый раз, когда я заводила этот разговор, Дис точно не слышала меня. Как зачарованная, она перебирала мифрильные звенья пояса, гладила синие бока сапфиров, любовалась радужными бликами на стенах…  
Однажды я застала Дис сидящей на кровати в своей комнате, обхватив живот руками. Подойдя, я молча села у нее за спиной и обняла, прижавшись виском к ее плечу. Дис плакала.  
– Тебе не страшно, Нила? – вдруг спросила она.  
– О чем ты?  
– Тебе не страшно, что Торин не вернется?  
– Он вернется, Дис, – еще крепче обнимая ее, ответила я.  
– Я так боюсь, что Двалин не возвратится, – словно не слыша меня, невпопад произнесла Дис.  
– Он вернется, – повторила я.  
– Знаешь, – выворачиваясь из моих объятий, она резко переменила тему. – Когда родится малыш, я назову его Фили, – поднявшись и по-прежнему обнимая живот, Дис принялась ходить по комнате.  
– А если родится девочка?  
– Нет, – прислушавшись к себе, ответила она. – Это будет мальчик, я знаю.  
Мне нечего было возразить…  
Скандал, учиненный Торином и Дис, был слышен на весь дом. Да что там дом! Я подозревала, что он был слышен на всю округу! Торин предсказуемо остался не в восторге от наших новостей.  
– Как ты могла, Дис?! – кричал на нее брат. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что опозорила весь наш род?!  
– Я?! Я опозорила?! – шипела в ответ ему Дис. – Много ты знаешь, братец! И не кричи! Ребенка разбудишь.  
– Кстати, о ребенке. Ты так и не ответила, кто его отец!  
– Это не твое дело, Торин, – устало произнесла Дис. – Это касается только его и меня, нас двоих.  
– Торин, пока ты не приехал и не устроил скандал, – решила вмешаться я, – никто вообще ничего не знал. Мы хотели…  
– Вы с мамой хотели! – ехидно вставила Дис.  
– Мы с Фрис хотели, – послушно согласилась я, – сперва посоветоваться с тобой и…  
– Я не буду врать собственному сыну, что он мне неродной!  
– Дис… – вздохнула я.  
– А о чем, в таком случае, ты собираешься ему врать? Рано или поздно он начнет задавать вопросы.  
– Это не твое дело, Торин!  
Из детской послышался плач. Фрис все-таки не удалось укачать малыша.  
И тут вошел Двалин. В комнате сразу повисла гробовая тишина. Двалин молча кивнул Торину, привычно проигнорировал меня и все так же молча воззрился на Дис.  
– Уходи, Двалин, – устало вздохнула она вместо приветствия. – Если твое решение не изменилось и если тебе больше нечего сказать мне, тогда уходи. Не трави душу. Мне тоже больше нечего добавить.  
Двалин развернулся и все так же молча направился к выходу. В дверях он столкнулся с Фрис, принесшей плачущего Фили к матери. Двалин впился в ребенка долгим пронзительным взглядом. И что-то странное было в этом взгляде. Если бы я так хорошо не знала Двалина, я бы решила, будто это нежность, боль и… отчаяние.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Дис еще долго прижимала плачущего ребенка к себе и бессвязно шептала:  
– Все хорошо, маленький, мама рядом…  
Когда я в следующий раз увидела Торина и Фили в одной комнате, Король-под-Горой склонился над колыбелькой своего племянника и доверительно беседовал с ним:  
– И почему твоя мама считает, что я слепой или дурак? Не хочет, чтобы я вмешивался в их отношения с Двалином? Ну, так я и не вмешиваюсь. Хотя надо бы. А как ты думаешь, малыш? – спросил у Фили Торин, как-то слишком привычно и уверенно доставая ребенка из кроватки и беря на руки.  
Я неслышно притворила дверь, за которой пряталась, и ушла, чтобы не мешать. В моей душе теплилась надежда, что ради сына Дис сможет поступиться гордостью, и все у них с Двалином наладится. Мне так хотелось в это верить!..  
В год, когда умерла Фрис, моя надежда почти истаяла. Торин и Двалин месяцами не появлялись в Голубых горах, будто нарочно избегали задерживаться надолго, будто что-то гнало их из этих стен.  
Фрис угасала долго. Она потеряла интерес к жизни еще после ухода Трейна. Ее обычно отрешенное состояние сменялось неким подобием оживления только в присутствии сына и внука. Фили стал отрадой для бабушки, но даже он не смог надолго задержать ее с нами. Фрис не стало, когда мальчику минуло четыре года…  
Словами не выразить, каково это – во второй раз лишиться матери. Однажды я уже потеряла всю свою семью, теперь ушла и вырастившая меня Фрис. Если бы не Дис и Торин, я бы осталась совсем одна…  
Торин не присутствовал при кончине матери и успел вернуться только к самому погребению, приведя с собой и Балина с Двалином. Когда после церемонии в переднюю нашего дома вошли братья-Фундинулы, безутешно рыдавшая на моем плече Дис переменилась в лице.  
– Нила, – приветствовал меня Балин, как будто мы и не виделись сегодня уже. – Нила, ты не проводишь меня к Фили? Я хочу поздороваться с ним.  
– Конечно, – ответила я, вставая со скамьи и украдкой пытаясь рукавом вытереть слезы. – Фили часто спрашивает о тебе, ему нравятся ваши уроки.  
– Что ж. Я рад, я рад, – довольно покивал Балин, открывая передо мной дверь и пропуская меня вперед. Напоследок оглянувшись, я заметила, что место мое на лавке уже занял Двалин и что уже в его бороду рыдает Дис и ему поверяет свое горе. Двалин молчал и только неловко гладил ее по спине и волосам.  
В коридоре, когда дверь за нами захлопнулась, я спросила Балина:  
– Двалин же должен был сегодня вместе с караваном отправиться в Железные холмы?  
– Должен был, – согласился Балин. – Караван и отправился.  
– А Двалин?  
– Он решил… задержаться, – последовал уклончивый ответ.  
– Ты так деликатно это называешь, – попыталась пошутить я. Балин улыбнулся, принимая эту неуклюжую попытку. – Он видится с Фили? – мой друг и наперсник испытующе воззрился на меня. – И не нужно так смотреть. Или думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты уходишь с ним на занятия в горы именно тогда, когда приезжает Двалин?  
– Торин хочет попросить моего брата быть наставником юному Фили в ратном деле, когда тот подрастет… – вместо ответа невпопад произнес Балин.  
– Это… мудрое решение, – заключила я, подходя к дверям детской. – Мы пришли.  
– Нет, не сюда, – покачал головой Балин, увлекая меня куда-то.  
– Балин?  
– Пойдем, – ответил мне он. Вскоре, к своему удивлению, я обнаружила себя стоящей перед дверями кухни. – Пойдем, – повторил еще раз Балин, распахивая передо мной дубовые створки и усаживая меня на широкую скамью. – Поплачь, Нила. Тебе станет легче…  
– Балин!.. – и я разрыдалась, силясь выплакать в его камзол, в его бороду все слезы, что у меня накопились, все горе, что на меня обрушилось, всю тоску, все одиночество, все отчаяние. Сквозь собственные всхлипы и рыдания я слышала, как он бормотал что-то утешительное и неловко гладил меня по голове, да как скрипнула, отворившись и снова закрывшись, входная дверь…  
На той кухне мы с Балином засиделись до самого утра, когда я, еще затемно, вышла провожать до главной заставы его, Двалина, кое-как наспех застегнувшего пояс и пряжки плаща, и неожиданно засобиравшегося с ними Торина. Я долго смотрела им вслед и думала о том, что сложись все иначе… Не только жизнь Дис могла бы быть совсем другой…  
А год спустя я точно так же, вглядываясь в снежный буран, встречала Торина на все той же заставе. Караван из Пригорья, вместе с которым он ехал, уже давно прибыл, а его все не было и не было. И стражники у ворот все твердили и твердили мне, что не нужно его ждать, как только он появится, они сразу пришлют гонца. Но я все никак не могла решиться и уйти и только выше поднимала старый фонарь, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то.  
Торин появился под утро. В предрассветном сумраке я видела только его неясный силуэт и то, как усталый пони едва переставляет ноги.  
– Торин! – вскрикнула я, бросаясь ему на встречу. Старая шаль, подаренная когда-то Фрерином, изумрудным озером упала с моих плеч.  
– Нила? – изумленно, точно не веря своим глазам, спросил Торин. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Мы волновались…  
– Ваше Величество! – стражники тоже заметили его приближение.  
– Отведите пони в стойло, – слезая, велел им Торин. – Разотрите его хорошенько да дайте овса. Пойдем, Нила, ¬¬– произнес он, поднимая с земли мою шаль, которой затем снова обернул мои плечи. – Пойдем, – повторил Торин, поправляя заплечный мешок и забирая у меня фонарь. И в этот момент я чувствовала, что готова пойти за ним хоть на край света, в темноту и снег, а не только по пустынным улицам в тепло родного дома.  
И лишь стоя в передней, скудно освещенной единственным горевшим факелом, я смогла разглядеть, что Торин устал не меньше своего пони. Теперь настала моя очередь сказать «Пойдем» и потянуть его за собой.  
– Позволь мне? – прошептала я, останавливаясь в гостиной подле кресла перед камином. Огонь в нем едва теплился, в отличие от моего сердца, бившегося, будто сумасшедшее. – Позволь мне? – повторила я, забирая у него мешок и стягивая с его плеч заиндевевшую шубу, уже начавшую оттаивать и потому особенно тяжелую. Торин молчал и позволял себя раздевать, глядя на меня своими пронзительными синими глазами.  
– Ты получил мое письмо? – спросила, наконец, я, не выдержав этого взора. Пальцы мои старательно расстегивали ремни, державшие на месте наручи, и я внимательно наблюдала за их работой.  
– Это которое? – насмешливо уточнил Торин, будто я имела обыкновение отправлять ему почтовых голубей по пять раз на дню. – Получил, – наконец сообщил он в ответ на мой укоризненный взгляд.  
– И? – я принялась за второй наруч.  
– Если ты спрашиваешь, видел ли это письмо Двалин, – устало продолжил Торин, опустившись в кресло и откинувшись головой на его спинку, – то мой тебе ответ – видел. Читал. Промолчал.  
– Как всегда, – заметила я, откладывая наручи и окидывая Торина взглядом в поисках того, куда еще можно приложить свои усилия – лишь бы не уходить и не заканчивать этот странный разговор.  
– А если же тебе интересно мое мнение, – Торин точно и не заметил моего замешательства, – то я скажу тебе так: это плохо кончится.  
– Ты даже не видел Кили! Он чудный мальчик! – возразила я, определившись, наконец, со своей следующей целью, и опустилась на колени перед Торином.  
– Не видел, – покладисто согласился тот. – Но я и не о Кили сейчас говорю. Вернее – не только о нем. Я обо всей этой… – он неопределенно помычал. – Ситуации. Все это плохо кончится, – и снова воззрился на меня своими невозможными глазами.  
– Почему? – я все теребила шнурок, стягивавший его рубаху на запястье, только больше его запутывая.  
– Дис отнюдь не дочь простого шахтера, – серьезно заметил Торин. Его слова заставили болезненно сжаться сердце – мой отец был обычным шахтером… – Впрочем, и Двалин, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил мой собеседник, – не так прост. Он мой родич.  
– Я помню.  
– Ты ведь приняла это на свой счет, да? – вдруг мягко спросил меня Торин, подняв к моему лицу свободную руку. Его пальцы нежно гладили мне щеку.  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – я попыталась отвернуться, отстраниться, уйти от этой нежданной ласки. Тщетно. Торин только настойчивее обхватил мое лицо своей ладонью, а затем за первой последовала и вторая.  
– Нила, послушай, – Торин склонился и прижался лбом к моему лбу. – Дело ведь совсем не в Дис, и не в Двалине, и не в том, кем был наш отец. Все это не важно, – его горячее дыхание щекотало мне губы.  
– А что важно? – прошептала я.  
– Если меня не станет, – мне показалось, будто Торин ушел от ответа, – один из этих мальчиков займет мое место. Я не хочу, чтобы их жизнь омрачали слухи.  
– Кто станет намеренно вредить им?  
– Не им. Мне. Захотят навредить мне, нанесут удар туда, где это будет чувствоваться больнее всего. В мою семью. А Фили и Кили – это самая легкая мишень.  
– Но…  
– Ты не понимаешь!..  
– Торин! – раздался из коридора голос Дис. Я дернулась, порываясь встать, и столкнулась с Торином. На краткий миг мои губы оказались прижаты к его губам. И тут дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла Дис. Я в ужасе отпрянула, как можно дальше. – Торин, вот ты где!  
– Дис, – поднявшись с кресла, приветствовал сестру он.  
– Я… я п-пойду к м-мальчикам, ¬– заикаясь, пробормотала я, едва ли не бегом направляясь к выходу. Только в коридоре, прислонившись к стене, я смогла перевести дух.  
– Я помешала? – послышалось из-за неплотно прикрытой двери.  
– Нет, Дис, – раздался усталый голос Торина. – Ты что-то хотела?  
–Я… Да. А вот скажи-ка мне, братец, долго ты еще собираешься морочить ей голову?  
Щеки мои предательски запылали.  
– Это не твое дело, Дис, – отрезал Торин.  
– Не мое?! Да много ты знаешь!  
– Дис!  
– Не знаю, что ты вбил в свою пустую голову, но если думаешь, будто я ничего не вижу и ничего не понимаю, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Да только слепой не в курсе, как вы друг на друга смотрите! И как у тебя лицо кривится каждый раз, когда ты видишь рядом с ней Балина. Как только у него борода еще не загорелась от этих твоих угрюмых взглядов!  
– Дис!  
Щеки мои пылали еще сильнее, хотя подобное казалось мне невозможным. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но я не могла ни пальцем пошевелить, ни, тем более, сдвинуться с места.  
– А что Дис? Что Дис? Вот скажи мне, что я не права!  
– Дис, ты не понимаешь… – устало попытался возразить ей Торин.  
– Чего я не понимаю, брат?  
– Мне нечего предложить ей. Если бы Эребор был наш…  
– Но у нас нет Эребора, Торин! – простонала Дис. – И неужели ты, правда, думаешь, что он ей нужен?!  
Я больше не могла это слушать. Мне вдруг показалось, что если задержусь еще хоть на мгновение, то закричу. И я сбежала. Сбежала туда, где, как надеялась, мне позволят побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями.  
Когда некоторое время спустя в детскую вошла Дис, сердце мое только-только успокоилось.  
– Рассказывай, – с порога шепотом начала она.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – я отвернулась проверить спящего Кили, лишь бы Дис не разглядела выражения моего лица.  
– Я же видела, как вы целовались!  
– Мы не целовались, Дис, – поправив одеяло Кили, я склонилась над кроваткой его брата.  
– Хочешь сказать, мне померещилось? – продолжала допытываться Дис.  
– Мы просто случайно столкнулись, когда я вставала, – я по-прежнему избегала ее взгляда.  
– Ну, да, ну, да, ¬¬– ехидно заметила она, – и под дверью ты не подслушивала!  
– Дис! – впервые за этот вечер я посмотрела на нее. В ее лице не было злорадства, только беспокойство и тревога.  
– Мой брат самый настоящий дурак, – наконец устало произнесла она, подойдя ко мне и обнимая меня. – Прости меня, Нила, я помешала… Он очень любит тебя, правда. Просто глупая гордость мешает ему признаться.  
– Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом… – всхлипнула я и разрыдалась. Усталость этого бесконечного дня, наконец, взяла свое, и, опустившись прямо на пол, я ревела в объятиях Дис, изливая все то, чего не могла сказать словами.  
Много позже, когда я пыталась уснуть, глядя в темный полог над своей кроватью, мне вспомнилось, о чем еще говорила Дис: «Я же видела, как вы целовались!» Мы не целовались, нет. Но… Никогда прежде моих губ не касались мужские губы. Никогда прежде никто не целовал меня. И теперь я и сама не знала, не привиделось ли мне это. В забытьи я поднесла к лицу руки и, точно желая в чем-то удостовериться, прижала пальцы к губам. Мы не целовались, нет, но как же я хотела обратного…  
Иногда мне снились сны. Настолько реальные, что, просыпаясь, я долго не могла понять, где сон, а где явь. Сны эти каждый раз были новыми, только одно в них оставалось неизменным – в этих снах я всегда ждала ребенка. И твердо знала, что сын мой непременно будет похож на одного из мальчиков Дис.  
Наутро я проснулась от одного из таких снов. Прижимая руки к плоскому животу, не в силах сдержать слез отчаяния и разочарования, я пыталась понять, почему же в реальности все не может быть так же легко, как во сне. Почему нельзя просто позволить себе быть счастливым: любить, рожать детей, просто жить? К чему выдумывать сложности там, где их нет? И почему это всегда так страшно – делать первый шаг?..  
Однажды весенним днем мы с Балином и мальчиками гуляли на склоне горы. Кили мирно спал в большой плетеной корзине, а Фили бегал по траве за первыми бабочками.  
– Тебе не показалось странным, – спросил меня Балин, когда я уселась подле него на расстеленном одеяле, – что Торин, уезжая, оставил регентом вместо себя Дис?  
– Неужели ты сам метил на это место?  
– А что об этом думает Дис? – ушел от ответа Балин.  
– Дис… – я сделала вид, будто не заметила его уловки. – Она считает, что братец ее совсем выжил из ума.  
– Вот как? – удивленно переспросил Балин.  
– Ну да, – я рассеянно следила, как Фили в погоне за своей крылатой добычей взгромоздился на особенно большой валун и удивленно взирал оттуда на окрестности, точно покорил Зиракзигиль и поднялся на Башню Дурина. – Она говорит, что, дескать, ей заняться больше нечем, кроме как разбираться с запущенными делами Торина.  
– Вчера на совете, – Балин достал длинную трубку и начал набивать ее табаком, – мне не показалось, будто она чем-то недовольна.  
– А то ты не знаешь Дис!  
– Верно, верно, – пропыхтел Балин, выпуская белые колечки дыма. – А ты сама что об этом думаешь?  
– Я?.. – ветер уносил эти колечки за гору. – Я думаю, что ему не следовало уезжать. Что тревожит его, Балин? Какая несбыточная мечта не дает покоя и гонит из дома? Дис, конечно, справится со всем, что он возложил на нее, но… – переведя взгляд на Балина, я увидела, как внимательно он на меня смотрит. Кажется, я сказала лишнего.  
– Но?.. – подбодрил меня друг.  
– Но не этому ее учили, не к этому готовили. Она никогда не должна была занимать места своего брата-государя. Быть его опорой, а не править вместо него.  
– Все так, все так, – снова пропыхтел трубкой Балин. – Только ведь и его не учили быть Королем-без-королевства. Память об Эреборе до сих пор в нем жива.  
– И ты туда же?  
– И я туда же, – согласился он, выбивая о сапог трубку и вновь наполняя ее табаком.  
– Скажи, Балин, – я перевела разговор, – почему ты так и не женился?  
– Почему не женился?.. – он задумчиво посмотрел на Фили, строившего теперь из камешков крепость. – Порой взаимная любовь приносит счастья не больше, чем невзаимная. И далеко за примерами ходить не нужно… – печально улыбнулся Балин.  
– Прости…  
– Пустое, – и он снова принялся пускать белые колечки, которые ветер все так же уносил за гору…  
Слова Балина мне вспомнились спустя годы, когда громом среди ясного неба для нас грянуло известие о походе Торина на Эребор. Торин давно бредил им, мечта о возвращении царства предков долгие годы не давала ему покоя, и я начала бояться, не то ли безумие, что сгубило Трора и Трейна, говорит в нем, не оно ли гонит его навстречу неизвестности и… смерти. Дурные предчувствия терзали меня.  
Гнетущая тишина заполнила собой все дни, предшествовавшие выступлению отряда. Дом наш был так тих, точно все его обитатели разом умерли. На Дис было страшно смотреть – ей, как и мне, живо помнились последние месяцы перед уходом Трейна. Равно как и то, что Трейн так и не вернулся. Сейчас тем же путем отправлялся и ее единственный брат, забирая с собой в поход не только ее нареченного, но и обоих сыновей. Дис проклинала Торина и рыдала ночами в подушку, но на все ее уговоры и мольбы оставить эту безумную затею, он отвечал только, что «все уже решено». Все уже решено… Слова его звучали приговором все нам…  
Накануне ухода отряда Дис на весь день заперлась у себя в комнате, сославшись на дурное настроение, – прощаться она не любила и не умела никогда. Но я видела, как тайком, пока дядя не видит, Фили и Кили ходили к ней получить свою порцию наставлений и напутствий в дальнюю дорогу. К брату она так и не вышла…  
В ту ночь мне не спалось. Мне все казалось, что стоит сомкнуть глаза, и исполнятся мои самые дурные опасения – выступивший отряд накроет камнепад, едва они переступят границу городских владений, или на них нападут горные тролли и перебьют всех до единого. Разум твердил мне, что Торин сотни раз водил караваны на восток и сотни раз в этих походах его сопровождал Двалин, но предчувствие кричало, что в этот раз все иначе и что над ними висит какой-то злой рок. Бессонница гнала меня прочь из собственной спальни, заставляя тенью бродить по спящему дому. Лишь в бывшей детской, где когда-то я провела так много времени, мне удалось обрести некое подобие покоя. Тут-то меня и нашел Торин.  
– Нила? – приоткрыв дверь, произнес он. – Я увидел свет…  
– Мне не спалось, – признала я очевидное.  
– Нила… – повторил Торин, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. – Нила…  
– Да, Торин?  
Он приблизился и остановился напротив меня. Свет единственной свечи тускло отражался от металлических бляшек на его одежде. Тишина между нами не давила, она давала нам время собраться с мыслями.  
– У меня дурные предчувствия, Торин, – наконец прошептала я, обхватывая себя руками за плечи и отворачиваясь от него. Мне вдруг показалось, что если я буду видеть его лицо, то не смогу сказать и сотой части того, что тревожило меня и страшило. – Мне все кажется, что это плохо кончится. Что вы все останетесь там и никогда не вернетесь домой. Что Эребор проклят, и вы идете на верную смерть… – мои пальцы в отчаянье комкали складки платья на плечах, будто только это удерживало меня от того, чтобы не вцепиться в кафтан Торина, умоляя его передумать и никуда не ехать. – Все это бабья дурь, я знаю…  
– Нила… – так же шепотом ответил мне Торин. – Нила… – повторил он, и я почувствовала, как он приблизился и положил руки мне на плечи. Когда наши пальцы коснулись друг друга, я убрала ладони с плеч. – Нила… – в третий раз произнес Торин, прижав меня к себе, и выдохнул мне в волосы: – Я вернусь, обещаю…  
– И что тогда, Торин?  
Он развернул меня к себе и, вглядываясь в мое лицо, ответил:  
– И тогда мы поговорим… – а затем наклонился и поцеловал меня. Его губы были властными, настойчивыми. Он утверждал свое право на меня и в то же время обещал взамен гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо могла вообразить. А я все никак не могла поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле и не снится мне…  
– Торин… – только, чтобы что-то сказать, прошептала я, когда он отстранился.  
– Молчи. Не говори ничего. Все потом… – и снова его губы прильнули к моим губам, не позволяя мне произнести ни слова. Его поцелуй был жаден, точно голодающий, внезапно оказавшийся перед пиршественным столом. И, подобно голодающему, Торин все никак не мог насытиться. Он прижимал меня к себе, гладил мою спину, зарывался пальцами в волосы и целовал, целовал, целовал до умопомрачения, до тех пор пока я не поверила в реальность происходящего. А потом Торин отстранился, еще раз произнес: «Молчи», – и обнял меня. Я стояла, прижимаясь щекой к кольчуге на его груди, и мне чудилось, будто я могу различить сквозь нее биение его сердца. Торин касался подбородком к моего виска и время от времени целовал мои волосы. Меня терзали сотни вопросов, но я боялась нарушить тишину, повисшую в комнате, боялась спугнуть то чудо, которое только что для меня свершилось здесь. А в голове снова и снова звучали слова Балина: «Порой взаимная любовь приносит счастья не больше, чем невзаимная…»  
Вдруг Торин отстранился от меня.  
– Куда ты? – меня охватила паника.  
– Мне пора идти, – мягко ответил он.  
– Торин, пожалуйста… – взмолилась я, цепляясь за его кафтан. – Пожалуйста…  
– Нила… – все так же мягко произнес он, пытаясь высвободить свою одежду из моей хватки. Ноги меня не держали. Видя это, Торин увлек меня на кровать, а сам опустился передо мной на пол. – Нила, – повторил он. – Я вернусь, я же обещал, – его ладони обхватили мое лицо. – Я когда-нибудь обманывал тебя? – и он снова поцеловал меня, не позволяя мне ответить.  
– Нет, Торин, ты не обманывал меня, – прошептала я, когда он оторвался от моих губ. – Но мне так страшно... – притягивая его обратно, призналась я. – Я так боюсь за тебя…  
– Со мной ничего не случится, – между поцелуями отвечал мне Торин.  
– Пожалуйста, не уходи… – во мне не осталось ни гордости, ни чувства собственного достоинства. В тот момент я готова была на коленях проделать весь путь до Эребора, если бы это позволило мне удержать Торина от рокового похода. – Я умру без тебя…  
– Нила, со мной ничего не случится, – снова повторил он, целуя меня.  
– Пожалуйста, Торин, – взмолилась я, цепляясь за него, – пожалуйста, останься со мной хотя бы пять минут. Я не прошу тебя ни о чем большем…  
– Нила… – и он принялся сцеловывать с моих щек слезы. Я и не заметила, как они потекли из глаз.  
Торин ушел на рассвете, пока я еще спала. В полудреме я видела, как он одевался и как за ним беззвучно закрылась дверь. Больше ни его, ни Кили, ни Фили я никогда не видела. А через год возвратился Двалин.  
Мы были в гостиной, когда дверь отворилась, и он вошел в комнату.  
– Госпожа Нила, – против обыкновения Двалин поклонился мне. – Дис.  
– Где мои сыновья, Двалин? – Дис вскочила со стула, на котором сидела. – Где мой брат? Что с ними?  
Двалин точно не слышал ее. По лицу его я поняла: он привез дурные вести. Двалин молча подошел ко мне и достал из-за пазухи какой-то сверток.  
– Он хотел, чтобы это принадлежало тебе.  
– Спасибо, – прошептала я, принимая дар. – Двалин… – но он уже не слышал меня, повернувшись к Дис.  
– Они погибли…  
– Что ты сказал? – потрясенно прошептала та.  
– Они погибли, Дис, – повторил Двалин.  
– Это неправда! Ты лжешь! – она занесла руку, чтобы ударить его по груди.  
– Они погибли, – глухо повторил Двалин. – Твой брат и наши сыновья, – они все мертвы.  
– Это неправда! Неправда! Ты лжешь! – кричала Дис, каждое слово сопровождая ударами по груди Двалина.  
– Дис… – произнес тот, хватая ее руки и прижимая ее к себе. – Дис…  
– Как он мог, Двалин? – теперь Дис рыдала, цепляясь за него. – Как он мог?! Мои мальчики!..  
Земля уходила у меня из-под ног. Они погибли… Они все мертвы…  
Для верности опираясь о стену и прижимая к груди драгоценный сверток, я направилась к выходу. За моей спиной Дис, не сдерживаясь, в голос рыдала в объятиях Двалина. Как же мне хотелось последовать ее примеру. Вот только разделись свое горе мне было не с кем.  
Кое-как добравшись до собственной спальни и заперев за собой дверь, я сползла, прижимаясь к крепкому дубовому полотну, на пол. Силы оставили меня. Точно раненый зверь, я выла, оплакивая свою утрату. Жизнь моя была кончена, и в тот момент я могла думать лишь о том, что лучше бы я последовала за ним в Эребор и умерла вместе с ним. Во всем свете для меня ни осталось ничего – ни любви, ни мечты, ни надежды. Даже ребенка у меня было, и никогда уже не будет. Тело мое сотрясали рыдания, а душу разрывали тоска и отчаяние, черные и бесконечные, как подземелья Казад-Дума. Я прижимала к груди сверток, переданный Двалином, не в силах развернуть его и посмотреть, что же там, не в силах узнать, что же Торин хотел напоследок сказать мне…  
Только много позже я смогла найти в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы слой за слоем раскрыть промасленный пергамент и увидеть, что за послание он таит. Пальцы мои дрожали, когда я отпирала спрятанную внутри шкатулку. Из нее прямо мне на платье выпал золотой пояс. Филигрань его пластин складывалась в имена: Нила, дочь Вали, и Торин, сын Трейна. Драгоценные камни тускло мерцали в свете ночника, и только место центрального, самого крупного, камня пустовало. Точно Торин наверняка знал, что он хочет туда поместить, но так и не успел этого сделать. И мне казалось, что я тоже знаю, что это должно было быть, и мне так хотелось ошибиться в своих предположениях. Горло мое сдавил спазм, но ни рыдать, ни кричать я уже не могла. И только одна мысль настойчиво билась у меня в голове: зачем, Торин, зачем?..  
Дорога на Эребор показалась мне бесконечной. Только самостоятельно совершив это путешествие, я смогла оценить, скольких пони, должно быть, загнал Двалин, если так быстро добрался до Эред Луина.  
У Главных ворот в Подгорное королевство меня встречал Балин.  
– Здравствуй, Нила, – приветствовал меня он, помогая мне спуститься с пони.  
– Здравствуй, Балин, – обнимая его, отвечала я. Как же мне не хватало его поддержки и участия!  
– Какие новости в Синих горах? – спросил он, увлекая меня под каменные своды, бывшие когда-то нашим домом.  
– Эребор совсем не изменился, – невпопад произнесла я.  
– Тебе кажется, – заверили меня. – Не хочешь сперва отдохнуть с дороги? Я велел приготовить для тебя вашу прежнюю с Дис комнату, хотя Дейн настаивал на комнатах Торина.  
– Он знает?  
– Он видел пояс.  
– Понятно… – я помолчала, потом продолжила: – Я предпочла бы нашу прежнюю детскую. Спасибо за заботу, Балин.  
– Не за что, – улыбнулся в белую бороду он. – Так как там Дис?  
– Дис? – я улыбнулась. – Грозится, что ноги ее в Эреборе не будет, и уверяет всех, что в этот раз непременно родится девочка. Двалин сдувает с нее пылинки и пытается ни в чем ей не перечить. Выходит откровенно плохо, но… Они стараются. Я рада за них.  
– Двалин писал мне, что они уговаривали тебя остаться.  
– Мне больше нет там места, – ответила я. – Не нужно провожать меня, Балин, – попросила я, когда мы достигли поворота, ведущего к лестнице на нижний ярус. – Дальше я найду дорогу сама.  
Взяв со стены факел, укрепленный в специальном кольце, я отправилась вниз, в Королевскую усыпальницу. Девочками мы с Дис здесь часто бывали. Однажды она подслушала в Дейле разговор человеческих детей о призраках, живущих на кладбищах, и об умертвиях, поднимавшихся ночами из могил. И ее так захватила эта мысль, что мы часами просиживали возле саркофагов в надежде подкараулить одно из них. Но Махал сотворил нас из камня, и в камень мы обратимся после смерти…  
В Усыпальнице было темно, тихо и пустынно. Свет моего факела тускло отражался от белых мраморных надгробий. Я подошла к одному из них. Надпись на нем гласила: «Кили, сын Двалина». Спи спокойно, мой мальчик. Еще вчера я качала тебя на руках… А теперь… Спи… Я подошла к другому надгробию и провела пальцами по выбитым на нем буквам: «Фили, сын Двалина». Спи и ты, малыш. Вчера я бинтовала ссадины на твоих коленках и вытирала слезы, а сегодня ты пал, защищая королевство, которое так и не стало твоим. Спи спокойно, мой хороший, здесь никто не потревожит твой сон…  
Наконец, я приблизилась к могиле Торина. Невиданный мною доселе меч слабо поблескивал в неверном свете дрожащего факела. «Торин II Дубощит, сын Трейна, Король-под-Горой», – гласили руны.  
– Мне так много нужно было сказать тебе, – прошептала я, поглаживая холодный мрамор, – и так мало у меня было смелости, чтобы решиться на это. Так долго и так сильно я любила тебя, что в ответ мне было достаточно самой малости. А ты… Ты предложил мне целое королевство, но зачем оно мне без тебя? Ты обещал вернуться и не вернулся. Как мне жить без тебя? Ведь я умерла вместе с тобой… Но я не за тем пришла, – глотая слезы, продолжала я. Факел мой давно погас, и я осталась в полно темноте. – Спи спокойно, Торин. Я бы жизнь отдала, лишь бы все исправить. Но сделанного не воротишь. Спи и ни о чем не тревожься. Все у нас будет хорошо…  
Говорят, Махал сотворил нас из камня, и в камень мы обратимся после смерти. Но разве может камень чувствовать? Разве может камень страдать? Разве может камень плакать?.. 


End file.
